Oneshot Miniskirts
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Roy Mustang forces Edward and Emilee Elric to wear miniskirts after becoming Fuhrer for the day and nothing good can come of it. Rated T for language and slight cross-dressing
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I don't own FMA or any of the characters. I only own Christina Asohna and Emilee Elric (not Emilee's last name though)

Still take requests though for Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist for any genre or rating.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For once, Central Command was quiet. Everyone there was waiting quietly for the winner of the drawing to be announced. King Bradley was taking a day off, so he held a raffle drawing that any military personnel could participate in.

"Good luck, sir," Riza said as she and Roy waited patiently.

"And the Fuhrer for the day, starting tomorrow is…Roy Mustang!" Bradley announced. "Mustang, you are to report to my office as Fuhrer tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Roy replied, saluting. As Riza looked at him, she saw that he was starting to smile. As Roy was heading back to his office, he saw Emilee and Edward Elric (Shadow and Fullmetal Alchemists) walking down the hall. "Fullmetal and Shadow, will you come with me?" he asked, grabbing their arms and dragging them to his office.

"What?" they asked after Roy closed the door behind them, leaving them alone with him.

"As you both know, tomorrow I am the Fuhrer for the day," Roy informed them.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "Your point?"

"Shadow, do you own any miniskirts?"

"Yeah, I know I have at least 2," Emilee replied.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered. "My brother gave me them because he always wanted me to dress like a girl."

"Can you bring them tomorrow?" Roy wondered.

"Sure, but we weren't planning on coming here tomorrow," Emilee said.

"Well, now you are to help me all day tomorrow," Roy ordered.

"Fine, see you tomorrow then," Emilee and Edward muttered, walking out the door.

"Tomorrow's going to be very interesting," Roy thought, leaning back in his chair.

The next morning, Edward and Emilee headed for the Fuhrer's office, a black and a dark red miniskirt in Emilee's hands. "Wonder why Roy wanted you to bring those," Edward said.

"I have a pretty good idea," Emilee replied, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "But I really hope I'm wrong."

"Hey, how come you never wear these?" Edward asked, looking at the skirts. "I think you'd look cute in them."

"If what I think Roy's gonna make us do is right, you'll see me in one soon enough," Emilee said, opening the door to the Fuhrer's office. "Roy?" she asked as she closed the door behind them. "You here?"

"Did you bring the miniskirts, Shadow?" Roy asked as he walked in from a separate room. When she held them up, he smiled and nodded. "Good, now both of you take off your gloves, jackets, and cloaks and give them to me."

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Edward asked as they handed him our stuff, leaving us in their tanktops, pants, and boots.

"Now each of you change into a miniskirt," Roy ordered, shoving us towards another room connected to the office.

"I knew it," Emilee muttered.

"And why the hell would I do that" Edward asked, crossing his arms.

"So you wouldn't care if I made Shadow wear one, but you care if I make you wear one?" Roy wondered.

"Well, yeah," Edward replied. "She's a girl, after all."

"Hey!" Emilee interrupted. "If I have to wear one, you have to too! Don't try to get out of it!"

"Well, since I'm Fuhrer for the day, you both have to follow my orders," Roy told them, crossing his arms. "So go change."

Reluctantly, Edward and Emilee left to change, leaving a slightly smirking Roy behind us. "Are you coming out?" Roy asked after a few minutes.

"Never!!" they snapped from behind the closed door.

"Don't forget, I could burn down that door if I wanted to," Roy threatened. Slowly the door opened and they came out, arms crossed and faces slightly pink. Roy looked us up and down, smiling more and more as he looked at us. They kept their tanktops and boots, but Edward now wore the dark red miniskirt while Emilee wore the black one. Because of the shortness of the skirts, we had to roll up the legs of our boxers so they didn't show.

"If you say anything, I will kill you," Edward hissed, glaring at Roy.

"I think it suits you, Ed," Roy said, ignoring Edward's warning. "It's short, just like you."

"Calm down," Emilee comforted as she held him back. "If you attack him, he'll make us do something worse."

"It'd be wise to listen to her, Fullmetal," Roy agreed. "As Fuhrer, I could make you do way more embarrassing things than this."

Edward didn't say anything else, but Emilee could tell he was going to make Roy pay for this. "So why did you make us do this?" she asked, kinda wanting to kill Roy herself.

"I've been embarrassed by you two enough," Roy replied. "I thought it was time to repay you."

"Damn you, Mustang," Edward and Emilee said together. A small spark jumped through the air as Roy snapped, silencing us.

"No swearing for the rest of the day," Roy ordered, sitting down at his desk.

Suddenly, Riza and Havoc came into the office. "We have your reports, Si—" Riza started, but stopped as soon as she saw what Edward and Emilee were wearing.

"Well, lookie, here," Havoc said, walking up to them. "It's the Elric sisters. Well, I lost that bet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twently. "Here you go, Mustang."

"Hang on," Emilee interrupted. "You two bet on whether or not Mustang could get us to wear this?"

"Yep," Havoc replied, lighting a cigarette. "I was sure he couldn't do it. But I guess you two really do listen to him."

"You know, Havoc," Edward said, gripping the front of Havoc's shirt while his auto-mail arm, "I might be wearing a skirt, but I can still kick your ass."

Another spark jumped through the air as Roy snapped again. "What did I saw about swearing, Fullmetal?" Roy asked. "If I wanted to I could revoke both your state alchemist certifications."

Edward reluctantly let go of Havoc and turned his back to Mustang, not saying a word. "Oh, and Sir?" Riza asked looking back at Roy. "Christina Asohna (state sorceress: Pureheart) is here to see you."

"She's back huh?" Roy said, folding his hands. "Let her in."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any characters or FMA (wish I did though)

***********************************************************

"Are you crazy?!" Edward and Emilee cried.

Suddenly, Christina came in, Envy trailing behind her. "Congratulations on win—," she started, but unfortunately, she was looking at Emilee and Edward. She and Envy immediately burst out laughing. "What…are…you…wearing?!" she asked between laughs.

"Shut up!!" they yelled at her, turning around.

"That's it!" Emilee exclaimed, grabbing Edward's arm. "We're changing!" They stomped into the room where they changed only to find that their pants were gone.

"Where are our pants?!" Edward demanded, glaring at Roy.

"Why?" Roy asked, smirking slightly. "You can't change until the end of the day."

"Roy, can we talk to you for a sec?" Emilee asked, motioning towards another room.

Roy shrugged slightly, then followed her and Edward, closing the door behind him. "Wonder what they want," Roy thought as he turned to face them. "Because it can't be good."

"Roy, what will it take to get our clothes back?" Edward asked, fidgeting with the bottom edge of his skirt.

Roy smiled slightly. He had expected yelling and threatening from two of the most short-tempered alchemists he knew. "Will you stop embarrassing me?" he asked.

"Possibly," Emilee replied.

"It's yes or no," Roy told them. "If yes, you'll get your clothes back after you've signed an agreement. If no, I have an idea of what you can do."

"And that is…?" Emilee asked.

"If not," Roy continued, "then you two can either wait until the end of the day to change, or you can be my personal servants for today and tomorrow. You choose."

"What should we do?" Emilee whispered to Edward. "I can't stand being in a miniskirt any longer and I know you can't either."

"I say we take the 2nd option and pay him back for this," Edward suggested.

She nodded, then turned back to face Roy. "Alright, Mustang," she said, crossing her arms. "We'll go with no and the second option you gave us. Now give us back our pants!"

"I knew you'd choose that one," Roy smirked, handing them their pants. "That's why I had these made." He reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 small black bracelets and before they could do anything to stop him, the wrapped one around each of their wrists. Edward's said 'Edward Elric' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' Emilee's said 'Emilee Elric' and 'Shadow Alchemist.'

"And what are these?" Emilee asked as she twisted the bracelet around her wrist.

"They are to make sure that you don't use alchemy for today and tomorrow," Roy replied, opening the door. "Now hurry up and change. Oh, and I almost forgot. For today and tomorrow, you two are no longer state alchemists."


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own FMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************

"Does anyone want to tell me why Edward and Emilee were both wearing miniskirts?" Christina asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Well, since I'm Fuhrer for the day," Roy replied, "their choice was to either wear a miniskirt or retire from the military."

"Still, that was pretty funny," Christina said, giggling.

"Say one more word and you're dead," Emilee growled as she and Edward came back into the office wearing pants again. "It'll be without alchemy, sure, but I'll still kill you."

"What do you mean 'without alchemy'?" Envy asked.

"Unfortunately, to get Mustang to let us change, we're not alchemists for today and tomorrow, state or otherwise."

"As I recall, there was one more part of the agreement," Roy added. "Would you care to explain it, Fullmetal?"

"Along with not being able to use alchemy," Edward continued, crossing his arms, "we have to be his personal servants for today and tomorrow."

"Damn," Havoc said, taking another twenty out of his pocket. "I gotta stop betting on you two."

"How many bets did you make, Havoc?!" Emilee demanded, glaring at him as he handed the money to Riza.

"One more," Havoc admitted. "I bet Hughes that you two couldn't get through being Roy's servants."

"Well, you're gonna lose the rest of your money, then," Edward informed him. "Because there's not way we're quitting."

"Fullmetal," Roy ordered, "go and get me a drink. Shadow, take these papers to General Hakuro." As they left, Emilee's arms filled with stacks of paper, Roy smiled slightly. "This will be fun," he though, leaning back in his chair.

"Sir, you're not going to work them too hard, are you?" Riza asked as Havoc, Christina, and Envy left.

"No, just enough that it will teach them a lesson," Roy replied, his smile widening slightly.

Riza sighed, turned around and walked out.

By the end of the day, Edward and Emilee were completely exhausted. Roy had them running his papers around Central Command mostly, but anything else he could think of they did. "Time to go home," Roy told them as he led them out of the Fuhrer's office, locking the door behind him. When they tried to head back to the hotel where they were staying, Roy grabbed their arms, pulling them towards his house.

"Let go!" Edward exclaimed as Roy pulled them down the street. "We'll be there tomorrow."

"Since I don't really trust you two and since I have more stuff for you to do, I'll keep an eye on you," Roy said, unlocking an apartment door. He pushed Edward and Emilee into his apartment, closing the locking the door behind us.


End file.
